If we get caught its your fault
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Minako and Rei are caught in the bathroom doing something erotic ;)


It was just a normal monday until a raven had snuck into a public school to find her lover. The two were in the girls restroom, Rei was sitting on the toilet seat and Minako was sitting on her lap. The sweat from Rei's face was scaring her as she was fingering her blonde friend. "Minako… What if we get caught?" Rei asked "We will just say you seduced me" minako said with soft moans "That just makes you look like a slut! And we are in the staff bathroom!" Rei whisper yelled. The smacking sound of Minako's wet ass hitting Rei's fingers was loud. "Minako you better keep quiet are you will get us both in truble" Rei said adding another finger "Since you are a screamer" Rei teased "Am n-not!" Minako squealed. As Minako was hitting her climax they heard the door creak. Rei covered Minako's mouth with her hand as a figure walked into the bathroom. "Is someone in here?" A man asked. Minako looked at Rei, both of there eyes filled with fear. The cum from Minako's climax dripped down onto the floor, the man saw it drip and looked under the stall. To see a raven with one hand inside the blonde and the other on her mouth. Minako was sucking on one of Rei's fingers to keep herself from screaming at the man. "Oh… You two are so much trouble! You're not even from our school!" He said pointing at Rei's T*A uniform.

He had the office call Minako's parents then inform T*A about Rei's behavior. Minako sat alone waiting for the counselor to come into the small office.

The door opened and a tall Mexican women sat down in front of Minako. "You are Minako, Correct?" The woman asked "Y-yes" She stuttered. "So…" The woman pulled out the student handbook and found the page she was looking for. "So here it says that: Any sexual encounter will result in two days of suspension, Also going into the staff restroom and doing this is a day of in school suspension…" The woman put away the hand book and looked at Minako, "So… I will be calling your mother to inform her about this… Then tell you she has to bring you home" She said. Minako nodded with a sigh and grabbed her bag and walked out of the office.

The counselor had brought her to the front office and had her sit down. 'I wonder what happened to Rei…" Minako thought. "Sup Minako!" A boy waved at her, she gave him a fake smile "Oh hey". "Miss why are you here?" The Principal walked up to her "You haven't heard?" Minako asked "No what happened?" She asked. "Well… I was having intercoures with a student fro T*A academy…" Minako sighed "Minako Aino… You're in the eighth grade! How do you expect to pass when you are having sex with a boy at such a young age!" The principle yelled. "Well… See there is your problem…. It was a girl…" SHe said "That's even worse! Worry about your sexuality later and school now!" The principle yelled as Minako's mom walked in the front doors.

"Minako grab your stuff" Minako's mother hissed "Yes mother" She grabbed her backpack and went outside to get in the car. "Minako... I can't believe you have been doing this! How long have you been doing this?" Her mother asked "About… Two weeks" Minako said.

They started driving and Minako saw Rei walking home, She was also suspended.

As she got home she went to her room and hid her phone knowing her mom would take it. "Ok Minako! Give me your 3DS, your laptop, and your phone" Her mom shouted. Minako grabbed her laptop and 3DS and handed them to her mom. "Where is your phone?" Her mom asked "I can't find it" Minako said a bit too quick "Are you sure?" He mom asked "Yes" She said with a straight face. After her mom left her room she reached under her pillow and grabbed her phone. She saw Rei texted her: 'Wanna meet up tonight? We never finished' the text read. Minako smiled and texted back: 'Ok see you later, Love'.

It was about ten at night and Minako opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. She went over the living room and opened the front door. It creaked a bit causing Artemis to come out to see what the noise was. "Mina what are you doing at this hour?!" He whisper yelled "Going to see Rei" She said walking out of the door "Be safe!" Artemis said as she closed the door.

She walked about a block away to get to Rei's shrine. She saw Rei standing at the front waiting for her. "Reiko!" She ran into the raven's arms. "How long were you suspended for?" The blonde asked "Three days" The raven sighed "I got two then one day of in school suspension" Minako said. "Let's get into bed… We wouldn't want you catching a cold" Rei smiled bringing the blonde inside.

Rei laid her down and looked at Minako's beautiful body. For an eighth grader she had a pretty nice body. Her higher A cup breasts, her bright blue eyes, her nice toned ass, Rei loved every singer inch of her.

Rei laid next to her and kissed her cheek. "Was your mom mad that you fucked a girl" Rei asked "No I told her it was a boy, but then she went off on how STDs can kill you" Minako sighed. Rei started to pull up Minako's shirt, her breasts bounced a bit. Then she pulled down Minako's short shorts that she was sleeping in. Rei stared at her for a second, "Rei! Don't stare! Its embarrassing" Minako whined "You wanna know what else is embarrassing?" Rei asked "What?" "Getting caught in the bathroom because your lover was too loud" Rei teased "That's not funny Rei" Minako pouted.

Rei unhooked the blonde's bra and smiled throwing the garment off the bed. She started kissing Minako's neck, "Rei stop teasing me!" Minako whined placing her hand on the back of Rei's head. "Nah! I like teasing you" Rei sneered. Her kisses went lower down Minako's neck until Rei grazed Minako's left breast. She started to suck on Minako's tiny nipples as she massaged the other breast with her hand. Minako started to moan from this, she arched her back wanting more from Rei. "What's wrong Mina?" Rei smiled "Please…. Put your fingers inside of me" Minako asked "Beg for me Mina" Rei gave a evil grin "Please! Rei!" She moaned from Rei lightly biting her nipple. Rei slid down and saw Minako's frilly panties, She used her teeth to pull them down. She moved her finger around to feel Minako's wetness. Then she slipped two fingers into her blonde lover. "Ah! A-Ah!" Minako moaned "Minako…" Rei hushed as she slowly fingered her. "Rei! I want more!" Minako moaned. Rei used her thumb to rub on Minako's clit while she fingered her. Minako started to fidget around from all the pleasure, Her tongue was handing out which made her look even more aroused. "Enjoy this, Minako?" Rei smiled as she kissed Minako's clit "Ah! R-Rei! I think i'm going to-" Minako was cut off by her own climax. Rei pulled her fingers out and licked the wetness from Minako's pussy. "R-Rei…" Minako held Rei's head with her thighs as Rei licked like a cat gathering milk. Minako was breathing heavily as she looked down at the miko. "How was that?" Rei asked "G-good" SHe was shaking "Good…" Rei got up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Minako lips parted for Rei, Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Minako let Rei win, The saliva from their tongues was coming out the sides of there mouths. Minako broke the kiss for air, "Rei I love you so much" She said kissing Rei again. "I love you to, Minako-Chan" Rei said between kisses.


End file.
